tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
House Menidrass
Terbis' cough wracked his body for a moment, forcing him to stop pouring the luminous green liquid into the vial, the contents sizzling as it made contact with the tiny crystals sitting at the bottom of the glass, his snout being overwhelmed by the smell. '' ''His cough had been acting up lately, whatever Master Menidrass had been creating here had really taken a tole on him. The young kobold's eyes began to water as his head span, his tail swaying drunkenly as instinct tried to steady him. His elbows tried to brace themselves against the table, his legs shaking as the small step he used to reach the dragonborn scale table seemed to wobble and creak beneath him. He dropped the vials , their contents spilling onto the alchemy table mixing with the other concoctions left about it. He cried out for help, as his muscles spasmed in agony, stumbling off the step he fell hard on the tiled floor curling into a ball as his cough returned, his lungs desperate to suck in any trace of fresh air. '' ''He lay there motionless, unable to move without his muscles burning in protest, his breath barely a whisper as cold air seemed to enter and leave his chest as if through the memory of the action rather than any effort on his part. Terbis wondered if he was dead, if he had died and Tiamat had thought his soul unworthy even of the Maggot Pit and just left it in his corpse to await decay as some punishment. He heard footsteps, the sound of scales against tile, one a steady and regular sound the other a scurrying shuffle, as they approached the owner's of the steps spoke. "The paralyzing potion worked Master!" the voice of First Assistant Nimis whispered. "Indeed." came the bemused voice of Master Menidrass, his foot prodding the immobile kobold sending jolts of agony through Terbis' body he was unable to express, "And listen...we cured his cough!" The kobold assistant laughed forcefully at his Master's joke as he struggled to pick up the limp Terbis, following the black dragonborn out of the lab, still chuckling as Terbis lost consciousness... House Menidrass is one of the Great Houses of Okarthel, a family of powerful figures in the city of Okarthel and the Dragon Lands. They are known for their great alchemy labs that spew out toxic chemicals and noxious fums into the air and conjure dancing lights the float amidst the clouds of black smoke. They have a high number of kobold slaves and secretive societies even within the House itself. Founding House Menidrass was founded by Lord Menidrass during the age of the Dragon King, the alchemical genius being tasked with the handling of the King's eggs taken from the broods of various dragons he sired offspring with. Menidrass later expanded this brief to the creation of a stronger race of dragonkin, being responsible for the creation of a new breed of half-dragons in the city. Current Affairs House Menidrass is led by Lady Menidrass, a brilliant alchemist and formidable political opponent. Their interests are currently in the annexed region of Vis and the Xhihiran people there, experimenting on the snake people, looking for evidence of common ancestry or possible exploitable traits.# Menidrass also specialise in the creation of dragonspawn. Lesser Houses Those houses loyal to House Menidrass include: Category:Dragonborn Category:Organisations Category:Vhir Category:Okarthel